A Misunderstandment and New Surprises
by Blackcurse11
Summary: Companion to "A Betrayal and New Beginnings". When everyone begins to ignore him, Danny thinks he did something wrong. Percy and the others are planning something big. What is it? (Warning: Characters may or may not act a bit OOC). Me no own neither DP or PJO. Now Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's a two-shot towards my first year of being here on Fanfiction, I thought I'd give this a shot.**

**This is a companion to _'A Betrayal and New Beginnings'_.**

**Btw, just pretend for this one-shot that HoO did happen, but they didn't have to go through the war. And be aware they may act a bit OOC.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

Everyone was acting strange.

They avoided me all day, my friends, my cousins, and even Chiron!

_'What did I do wrong?'_, I asked myself as I gazed at my reflection in the lake.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I felt great when I got out of bed this morning, and somehow, I had a feeling something was greater was going to happen today._

_I saw Travis and Connor talking to Katie and Leo, more like trying to have a private conversation, and by the looks of it, it was serious. Travis looked like he meant business, and you very rarely see that side of him, unless it was serious enough for him not to be goofy at the time._

_I walked over to them, and greeted them with a smile._

_They made excuses to leave. 'Well that's strange, maybe Percy can tell me what's going on', I thought as I walked over to the Poseidon cabin._

_I knocked on the door a couple times, and waited patiently for Percy to open the door, after a couple of minutes of not responding, I knocked again, "Percy! You in there?!", I called out. But no response. I left and went down to the Big House, 'Maybe I can ask Chiron what's going on', I thought._

* * *

_At the Big House, I saw Chiron in his wheelchair form on the porch, talking with Percy and Annabeth in discretion, 'They seem to be talking about something important, they seem really serious, yet nervous', I thought as I approached them._

_The only reason why I knew they were nervous was because I became more observant and I knew how to read body language on a person, no matter how much they concealed it, but even with all three of them, I could barely catch on. They were real good, almost perfect in trying to conceal it._

_"Hey Chiron, Percy, Annabeth", I greeted once as I neared them._

_"Um, hey Danny", replied Percy while rubbing the back of his head._

_"Well, I have to go, I've got some things to plan out with my siblings. I'll see you later", said Annabeth as she left. Then there were three. A moment of silence passed between us, before Percy broke the silence._

_"Uh, I've got some stuff to do", he said as he also left. And then there were two._

_"Erm, Chiron? Why is everyone acting weird?" I asked him. I noticed his eyes widened, if only barely noticeable._

_"I'm not quite sure my boy. If that'll be all, I need to go moniter some activities, the Stolls won't be stopped by themselves", he said as he also left._

_'Why are they lying to me? Did I do something wrong?' I thought sadly as I left towards my cabin._

* * *

In my cabin, I thought about all the possibilities for them to avoid me like that.

_'Could it be the prank last week that I pulled on Percy?'_, I thought._ 'Nah, that can't be it. Percy already dowsed me in ice cold water three times that day',_ I involuntarily shivered at the memory.

_'Is it that other prank I tried to pull on Annabeth five days ago?'_ A moment went blank in my head. 'No, she already beat me up for that AND had Percy dowse me again.' Another shiver.

_'Um, maybe that prank I pulled on Chiron with the Stolls two weeks ago?'_ Another blank moment inside my mind. '_That can't be it, Chiron already gave us our punishments AND had Percy dowse us in our sleep.'_ Yet again, another shiver.

_'Then what could it be?'_ I thought sadly.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Percy's POV:**

"Um, I got some stuff to do", I said as I also left the Big House. I felt bad for lying like that to Danny, but it was necessary for what we had planned._ 'I just hope he doesn't catch in until it's time. And that he understands'_, I thought.

I met up with Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, the Stolls, Katie, Piper, Leo, Will, Jason and even Clarisse at my cabin to discuss the rest of our plans. The rest of the cabins didn't really want to cooperate with us, so we let them be.

"We have to go through with it no matter what", I ordered, they nodded in understandment. _'It actually makes me feel powerful, but I'd never admit that',_ I thought with a mental sly smile.

"Okay then, Apollo, report", said Annabeth. I could tell she enjoyed this as much as I did, but of course, she'd never admit it.

"Apollo cabin has acquired all materials to begin preparations", said Will.

"Good. Demeter, report".

"Demeter cabin has also acquired all materials and has begin preparations as we speak", said Katie.

"Alright, we need that done. Hephaestus, report".

"Hephaestus cabin are already molding and making the objects as we speak and will be finished early", said Leo.

"Awesome. Hermes, report".

"Hermes cabin has already acquired everything", said Travis.

"And is currently positioned to begin at your command", finished Connor.

"Okay. Aphrodite, report"

"Aphrodite cabin has already finished and is positioned to begin other preparations with the help of the Hermes and Apollo cabins", reported Piper.

"Great job. Ares, report"

"I may not like it punks but Ares cabin has finished with help from Hephaestus and is ready for the next step", grunted Clarisse.

"Good. Zeus and Hades, report"

"Zeus has already finished and is ready to proceed", said Thalia.

"Hades has also finished and ready to proceed", said Nico.

"Alright looks like everything is going smoothly, we are ready for the next step", said Annabeth.

"Aphrodite, you know what to do. And Hermes and Apollo, begin to proceed with Aphrodite", I said. Piper, the Stolls and Will nodded and walked out.

"Ares and Hephaestus, finish the job together and then continue with the Aphrodite cabin. And please, don't start a fight, this day is important", I commanded as they walked out.

"Demeter, we need that done before five, that's when we will start the last step". Katie nodded and went out.

"Zeus and Hades, you know what to do", I said as I saw a sly grin appear on all their faces and filed out.

"And that leaves both of us to begin the next big thing we need to finish", I said with a grin while walking out and holding hands with Annabeth as she let out a small chuckle._ 'I just hope we can finish this soon'_.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

_'Maybe I need a break...'_, I thought as I headed towards the forest for a walk.

"PIPER! GET THE STUFF IN THE BOX!" My head shot up as I recognized Jason's voice calling out to Piper._ 'Oh, they're probably going on a date later or something'_, I thought as I continued.

About an hour later of walking, I found my secret hideout. It's basically a well hidden cave deep in the forest, right by the edge of the border. I managed to hook up a TV, a small fridge full of drinks and a video game system in there. Complete with a somewhat, worn out but comfortable couch, a coffee table and a small cabinet installed inside the cave full of snacks that are 'illegal' at camp.

This is where I usually went if I just wanted to escape everything, or simply just think and ponder over other things.

Inside, I grabbed a can of coke, gulped about half of the can and layed on the couch.

_'I wonder what were they doing?'_, I thought as I welcomed sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, I need to finish the last part. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Another Part of Camp... (3:45pm)**

Annabeth's POV:

I went around with a clipboard marking off a list when everyone was done with their tasks.

So far, the Hermes cabin has finished with their task in the mess hall with the help of the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins. Demeter is putting on the final touches of what they're preparing. Zeus and Hades are nearly done with their 'special' assignment. Ares and Hephaestus are adding the last touches.

I asked Malcolm take care of our assignment while I helped Percy with the most 'fun' part, however, that part won't come for about an hour more...

* * *

**Somewhere deep in the woods...**

As Danny slept his troubles away on the couch, he involuntarily shivered, a thought came into the back of his subconscious that said,_ 'I have a feeling that people are plotting against me'_. But quickly dismissed it as he relaxed back into his slumber of food and sweet revenge on his favorite vict- ahem, _'cousins(and sibling)'_ for the prank they managed to pull on him the week earlier.

_*Flashback*_

_Danny was having a nice long nap in his peaceful and quiet cabin. Keyword; was. Until three certain people named Percy, Nico and Thalia, decided he should have a nice, pleasant wake-up call. Note the sarcasm._

_The three made their way into the cabin as careful and quiet as they could, the three cousins knew that Danny was super sensitive to motion and sounds around him when sleeping, even though he was a heavy sleeper. You could say that, but he won't wake up when it's not convenient to him, there could be an earthquake or the loudest arguments in the room, and still be sleeping. Mention something like 'free pizzas', and he would've already been out the door._

_As they all made their way towards him, arms carrying buckets full of ice-cold water, with ice cubes in them (except Nico, he's carrying a camera he borrowed from Leo), the floor softly creaked under their weight, they stiffened, and froze as they waited for a reaction from their victim._

_Danny's soft snores abruptly stopped, the cousins tensed up and waited patiently for him to go back to his subconscious. Danny sat up, the trio were ready to bolt out the door, but instead, Danny talked in his sleep, "Stop right there before I...pull out...the...files", he abruptly stopped talking and slumped back onto his bed, rolled over, and continued to sleep._

_'The files?', they all thought._

_As if Danny could read their minds, he said, "Blackmail", before proceeding to continue sleeping as his snores once returned._

_'Creepy', once again, they all thought. Percy relaxed before he continued his way to his sleeping cousin, the rest following in tow._

_One thing they all learned was to never, and I mean NEVER, wake up Daniel Fenton, unless you were a harmless person or it truly was an emergency (but we all know he would've sensed that in his subconscious). This they all learned the hard way._

_The rest of the day, campers would see an angry and soaked Danny chasing down his cousins and sibling with his sword in hand. All while said trio ran away laughing at their victim's misery._

* * *

**Percy's POV: (4:20pm)**

_'It's almost time'_, I thought. _'I need to find those other two I call my __dearest__ cousins__ before they begin without me'._

Annabeth and I had assigned them to set up and pull off the trap when we told them to, but knowing them, they tend to most likely want to set it off at the wrong time.

"I _hope_ they haven't already gone and started the last and most important step in the process... Annabeth will kill me if they do", I said to myself as I rushed through camp to reach their places in time.

* * *

**With said duo somewhere in the forest (about a half mile away from Danny's hideout)...**

**Thalia's POV:**

My senses tingled telling me that it's almost time, and therefore, Percy will be looking for us. Or he already is.

"Nico", I called. I made sure the knot I was tying was secure before turning to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything set up?"

"I think so, are we missing something?"

I ran a mental list of things to see if we were missing something, _'Let's see, rope? Check. Large sack? Check. Duct tape? Check...'._ I hadn't noticed that I took a bit too long, until Nico called my attention.

"Thalia?"

"Yes Nico?"

"I believe you forgot the blindfold"

"ME?! That was your job!"

"WHAT?! No, that was yours!"

I face palmed. "Ugh, whatever", I sighed. "The point is that we are missing possibly the most important piece in our plan, Percy might be looking for us to finally begin, and he'll kill us".

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you", I heard him mutter under his breath.

"What was that?", I asked, giving him my death glare, satisfied when he paled a bit.

"Um, n-nothing", he managed to stutter.

I narrowed my eyes at him and let it slide... for now. We have more important matters at hand.

I sighed, "You should go get it, Nico".

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because Nicky", he glared at me, "You're the one who can shadow travel here".

"Alright Pinecone Face, I'll go get it". I glared at him at the mention of the nickname.

"Don't push it, Death Breath", I threatened him as he left in the shadows. Just before he completely disappeared, he stuck his tongue out while I rolled my eyes at his childish antics.

* * *

**Percy's POV: (4:35pm)**

While looking for my cousins, Annabeth gave me the 'okay' sign to set off the operation when I found them, I nodded and ran off. _'I really do hope they haven't started without me. After all, it's the most fun part'_, I thought.

When I finally found them, they were arguing, as always.

"What do you mean you couldn't find it?!", yelled Thalia.

"Well, I looked where it should be and it wasn't there!", argued Nico.

"Ugh, Percy is gonna kill us!", she exclaimed.

I decided to intervene, "Why would I kill you Thalia?", I innocently asked. At my appearance, she paled a bit, actually both did.

"Um, you see Percy...*sigh* We forgot the blindfold", she confessed.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's it? You guys need to be more responsible if we're gonna pull this off on him", I said as I took the missing item out of my pocket.

"What?...But...How?", they were both lost.

I chuckled, "You guys forgot it, I found it, and now we begin this mission. Both of you know that this isn't gonna be easy to pull off, it's Danny we're talking about, we know he's sensitive to his surroundings, AND I have a feeling that he might be already suspecting us, but he knows someone is plotting against him, he just isn't sure who".

"Right, so we need a way to infiltrate his hideout and complete this mission quickly", said Nico.

Thalia and I looked at him weirdly. "What? I've known where his hideout is for months, it's actually pretty cool in there. I can't believe you two don't know. And I rarely ever stay more than a week for months at a time. But the best part is that he doesn't know that I know", he said and smirked.

"...Okay, we only have about twenty minutes, so let's go", said Thalia.

"Actually, Annabeth told me they changed it to six, the Demeter cabin and Aphrodite cabin are still busy with their thing", I intercepted.

_'It's weird how from one minute they can be all goofy and fun, and the next they're all serious'_, I thought. _'But then again, I do the same thing'._

"Whatever. It's this way, about half a mile away, right at the border of Camp", he directed us.

"Before we go, we should put these on now, once we're about a quarter mile away, he'll definitely know somethings' wrong", I spoke up. They nodded, Thalia took out some masks out of the large sack we're gonna use in a bit.

Once we were ready, we continued.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

A shiver went through me, waking me up and warning me that someone is looking for me, and about to execute a plan against me.

_'Who would it be? I have a few ideas but no one should know about this hideout except Nico',_ I thought. Yes, I knew Nico found my hideout, and I also knew he doesn't realize that I knew that he knew. Thank hidden security cameras for that, and also the evidence he left behind without thinking about it.

"...hmm..."

Realization soon hit me like a ton of bricks, "Nico! That little midget, he must have told the other two about the location".

I ran from the couch to the entrance and pressed a hidden button that put the hideout into 'lock down mode'. I asked Dad to put it in after I found out that Nico knew about this place. I only did this because I knew that Nico would eventually tell them, so I merely prepared myself.

From the hidden button, I ran back to where the wall mounted TV screen should be, replaced by another secret entrance that led to a passage way and eventually to another room underground.

The room was simple and worked as an escape route should something like this ever happen. Inside, it had another couch, a fridge that automatically fills itself with drinks and food (thank Dad for that), and two giant TV screens complete with video game consoles and a laptop (with free internet from anywhere). A small weapons storage filled with armor, swords (both celestial bronze and steel), jars of Greek fire and bows and arrows of almost any size. And a small wardrobe filled with my clothes as backup (the room also had two twin-sized beds).

I walked over to the TV's and turned them on, the security cameras that were installed were shown. I never did explain what 'lock down mode' was, did I? No? Well it basically uses a very thick layer of mist to have the cave camouflaged into looking like an overly sized rock, that's the first defense. Should it be broken, the small passageway that led to the rest of the hideout is filled with traps, simple traps mind you, I don't want to accidentally kill someone, that's the second defense.

The last defense is to blow up the place, it doesn't affect the room I'm in, but I hope to never have to resort to that, the last defense is also manually activated, a button that's mounted on the wall and activates the explosives of Greek fire and TNT. Calm me paranoid, but I prefer to stay safe than sorry.

I looked at the portion of the TV screen that showed the camera outside the entrance, and saw Percy, Thalia and the little midget come into view (with masks on?). I smirked slyly. _'This should be fun'._

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

As we approached the entrance, I was confused, the entrance was supposed to be here! Where is it?!

I looked at Percy and Thalia, "The entrance was right here! I've been here a couple times, this is supposed to be the place!".

Percy looked skeptical, "I believe you. But I think that your brother did something to hide it, kind of like a defense mechanism".

Thalia looked at him in awe, "Well Kelp Head, I think Annabeth is finally rubbing off you". That's the closest compliment you'll ever get from Thalia.

"But he is right, your brother knew somehow that we were coming, we just need to find a way in, and a way to put the barrier down", she said.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"Ha! Good luck with that!", I said. The only way to turn off the defenses, is to push three buttons that are randomly hidden between the forest and Camp, and at the same time.

One is about a hundred feet away on the top of a pine tree, another is underwater, under the boardwalk of the lake. The last one is in the attic at the Big House. Each location has a hidden camera, where I can view it on the laptop so I wouldn't interrupt the TV screens.

I turned on the speaker, did I mention this as well? No? Dad put it in. Anyways, I turned it on, and held the microphone, "Well, well, the little midget told you guys about the location huh? Percy, Thalia, and little midget."

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

"Well, well, the little midget told you guys about the location huh? Percy, Thalia, and little midget", said Danny into a speaker. That surprised me, I hadn't expect that Danny would know where we were.

"How did you know we were coming?", demanded Nico.

Danny chuckled, "How do expect me to _not_ know, midget? You guys know I'm sensitive to things like these Nico." A moment of silence passed between us.

"And Thalia?", he asked.

"Yeah?"

"There is a way to turn off the defense mechanism", he said. My eyes widened, "The only way to turn them off is by pressing three buttons that are hidden between Camp and the forest, they have to be pressed at the same time, AND before 6pm".

"I'll give you guys a hint in a form of a riddle:

A hundred feet on the top of a tree, related to the girl that's first friends with the boy of the green weed,

A large mirror that reflects and is thinner, you may find it underneath the wooden pillar,

And a tall place, where you found out your fate."*****

"You guys better get moving, you have about an hour to find your locations", he said.

With that, we all ran off.

* * *

**Danny's POV**:

What I didn't tell them was that there was another way to deactivate the defenses, they could have just ask me! I laughed and changed one of the Tv's to a view of the whole camp.

I smirked.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

The surprising thing was that we made it back to Camp in record time. But anyway, we ran to the Athena cabin.

We knocked furiously on the door, we were out of breath, so when Malcolm opened it, we fell to the marble floor, on top of each other.

"Riddle... help... buttons at same time... Danny", I panted once we untangled each other and stood up.

Malcolm looked at us skeptically, "So what you're trying to say, is that you failed to bring Danny here, but instead you have to press three buttons at the same time, these buttons' locations are in the form of a riddle, and you need help with them".

We nodded, "Come in, we need to hear it".

Inside, the rest of Athena kids were running all over the place trying to get stuff done for tonight's event. Malcolm whistled to get their attention, they immediately stopped, "Okay, a new problem came up, I need Kayla and Andrew with me to help deal with this problem in less than an hour, the rest of you get moving". With that the chaos continued.

Two kids came up to us, "Guys, this is Kayla, she's fourteen, treat her well, she's not the only one here who can kick butt when she wants to. And this is Andrew, he's also fourteen, actually these two are twins". He said gesturing to the respective kids.

"So, what's this about?" Asked Kayla.

"We need help with a riddle", I explained.

"It says something like; A hundred feet on the top of a tree, related to the girl that's first friends with the boy of the green weed,

A large mirror that reflects and is thinner, you may find it underneath the wodden pillar,

And a tall place, where you found out your fate", spoke up Thalia.

"Hmm, let's see. 'A hundred feet on the top of a tree', It implies it's a hundred feet away, on a tree. But what kind of tree? It says, 'Related to the girl that's first friends with the boy of the green weed', I believe that it's refering to you Thalia." Said Kayla.

"So it's basically on the top of a pine tree, a hundred feet away from the cave", said Nico. Kayla nodded. "I'll go find it", he said.

"Here, these are microphones, it'll help you guys communicate and press the buttons, it's also waterproof", said Andrew as he handed us the microphones. With that, Nico left.

"The next line says 'A large mirror that reflects and is thinner', sometimes large bodies of water are referred to as 'mirrors', so I'm thinking about the lake, check underneath the boardwalk", said Andrew.

I nodded and ran off.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**:

"Now the last line says, 'And a tall place where you found out your fate', it's a bit tricky but still pretty easy", said Kayla.

"Well?", I asked.

"You might want to look in the attic of the Big House", said Malcolm.

"Thanks guys!" I called out behind me as I too, ran off.

* * *

***I tried to do my best with this one, not sure if it makes sense or not.**

**So, what did you think of it so far?**

**Anyways that's it for now, i will try to post the last part soon.**


End file.
